


I Won't Watch You Die

by puff22_2001



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Spitefic, Twilight Spitefic, Unhappy Ending, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Bella presses for her rights. Charlie gives them to her.
Relationships: Bella Swan & Charlie Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	I Won't Watch You Die

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SPITE!FIC! Please read at your own discretion.

Charlie looks defeated, and Bella has to fight the urge to smile in triumph.

She'll keep Edward no matter what--no matter who.

Charlie will just have to understand; he always gives in eventually.

“If you’re going, make sure to leave your keys.”

Bella looks at her father in shock. Charlie has tears gathering in his eyes.

“What?” She puts up a hand, to keep him there, but Charlie backs away.

“Bella, I can’t watch you keep making the same mistakes.”

his face hardening, Charlie clenches his hands into tight fists.

“You nearly died over that boy. And as soon as he calls, you go running back into abuse.”

“He's hurt you, more than once. Don’t think that I’ve forgotten last year.”

“That was an accident!” Bella's voice sounds small and unconvincing even to herself.

“You say. Bella, not even you’re clumsy enough to fall through a goddamn window.”

Charlie doesn't touch her. He turns away and sits down wearily.

“Edward Cullen is dangerous. He’s manipulating you, and you won’t see it.”

Charlie doesn't look at her again. Instead, he closes his eyes against his pain.

“If you’re choosing to stay with him, I can’t have you in my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have massive problems with Twilight that include such things as racism and sexism, so the way that Bella treats Charlie is usually pretty low on that list. However, I absolutely loathe Bella in Eclipse, especially when she threatens to move out when Charlie sets reasonable boundaries for his daughter. Meyer expects me to believe that Bella is simultaneously so mature as to be an "old soul" and yet is so childish and petty as to use Charlie's very real fear of losing his only child to manipulate him six ways to Sunday. Personally, I choose to interpret Bella as a highly immature and unreliable narrator trying desperately to make herself look better, but of course one's mileage may very considerably.
> 
> I eventually would like to continue this fanfiction and explore how Bella and Charlie mend their relationship. However, that is probably pretty far off in the future. I'm not great at writing longer stories. On the other hand, I do have an outline with vampire!Charlie so maybe that will inspire me.


End file.
